Fight Club
by ThisOldGirl
Summary: Jamie finds himself part of a fight club after he is abducted. Can he survive long enough for his family to reach him?
1. Chapter 1

Jamie & Eddie had been called to respond to a 911 call. The call advised that it was a burglary in progress of a local nightclub which had recently been closed down in Operation Twilight. The op had been checking nightclubs for drugs, serving under age drinkers & unauthorised gambling; basically anything not in the legal running of a club.

Jamie radioed control to advise they had arrived & weapons drawn they walked cautiously down the side alley towards the back door. It was really quiet, Eddie wondered to herself what had made the person call 911 she couldn't see anything suspicious suggesting something was occurring.

They rounded the back of the building, Jamie checked the back entrance. It was locked tight turning to Eddie he started to say it looked like a false alarm when a group of men emerged from behind the piles of crates. Before he could shout warning to his partner she had been hit around the back of the head.

"JANKO" Jamie yelled as his partner hit the ground out cold. He watched as the group of men simply stepped around Eddies prone form and approached him. Jamie did a quick head count. 2 men had come from behind the crates, 2 more approached from the same alley he had walked up. "BACK UP" he yelled keeping his gun up. As he was outnumbered he really didn't know where to cover first. Reaching for the emergency button on his radio "12 David, 10-13..." Before he could finish the group rushed him. He felt the gun knocked from his hand, he tried to hit out but there were too many of them. A hand came across his face, the cloth in the hand wet. As he breathed in the cloth fumes his last thought as he blacked out was that this was no random attack. It had been planned.

As Jamies body went limp the man holding his face and one next to him grabbed him. With a whistle one of the other men signaled and a van reversed into the alley. Doors sprung open and Jamie was unceremoniously dragged into the back followed by all 4 of his attackers. Dropping Jamie to the floor one of the men unclipped Jamies belt and radio and as the van sped off around the corner he tossed it out the door behind a dumpster ...leaving officer Janko unconcious on the floor. Her head bleeding fresh red onto the path, unaware of the predicament her partner now found himself in.

The sound of sirens bought Eddie back to conciousness, groaning she reached her hand to the back of her head and it came away sticky with blood.

"Reagen, you ok?" She groaned, lifting herself off the floor. Lights blared into the alley as backup arrived, it was at this point she realised her partner hadn't responded. As panic gripped her chest she spun round searching for Jamie "REAGEN", still no answer. As her fellow officers approached she ran towards them, ignoring the pounding in her head.

"Hey Janko, you ok?" It was Sgt Renzulli, he took stock of the red blood on her hand "Eddie?"

"We were jumped, Jamies gone"

"What do you mean gone, Janko you're not making sense"

"I mean, he's missing! I was knocked out and when I came to he was gone...I dunno...what the hell happened?"

Renzulli noted the panic rising in his officers voice. Calling out to the other officers now approaching he ordered them to start a search and spread out. Maybe Officer Reagen was lying hurt somewhere. Ordering Janko to go and sit in the back of his patrol car he knew he had two calls to make, first he called for a bus for his injured officer and then he dialled the number he always loathed having to call in these conditions...the commissioners office.

Frank sat signing what seemed like an endless pile of papers, it was this sort of thing that made his mind wander back to his days as a cop on the streets; much less paperwork back then. As he signed the last one his office door sprung open and Baker stood there. Frank didn't need years of police training to be able to read the expression on her face, leaning back in his chair and laying down his pen he simply asked "What's happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

Officer Eddie Janko sat nervously rubbing her arms. She was sat in a cubicle in ER, the wound in her head had been stitched and she was waiting for discharge papers; but that wasn't what was making her nervous. Behind the curtain she could hear the distinctive voice of Commissioner Reagen talking with Sgt Renzulli, she knew that pretty soon the Commissioner would want to speak to her after all it was his son that was missing, but she worried as she literally had nothing she could tell him. But more than that she couldn't help but feel guilty, that somehow Jamies disappearance was her fault. Logically she knew that wasn't the case, but logic wasn't winning the battle of heart and head.

Danny Reagen stood in the nightclub alley, ever since he had received the phone call from his Father he had set up camp at the crime scene. He had watched as his baby brothers belt and radio were located behind a dumpster, his gun was still laying on the floor where it had been dropped, as Scenes of Crime officers had taken photos of the tyre tracks and the pool of blood left from Officer Janko. He had wanted to stand there giving orders and commands to the officers but he knew that he would probably just be getting in the way at this point. So he stood, his stomach tied in knots waiting for the results of the search.

Jamie lay on the floor of the van, sunlight was breaking through the gaps so he knew he had been travelling in it for a few hours. From his position of the floor he could see the feet of his abducters. He was sure they must have noticed him regain conciousness but had made no effort to communicate with him. His hands had been bound tightly behind his back, he had tried to move his hands without the men noticing to see if he could loosen them at all but the rope was tied tight.

He felt the van begin to slow, then stop. Wherever he was being taken apparently they had arrived. He heard the doors at the front of the van open and close, and then the back doors to the van sprung open. Blinking into the sunlight he tried to make out where he was but all he could see was a pretty non descript building. The men in the van stood up and two of them jumped down, the remaining two reached down and grabbing jamies under his arms hauled him to his feet and pulled him out the van. Still no one had uttered a word to him, and he didn't speak himself. Instead he tried to memorise everything he could, his captors faces, his surroundings, even the sounds he could hear.

The men guided him to the building and through a side door. They were in a warehouse of some sort. In the middle of the room stood a couple more men, both were easily 6ft 4in or more, and both looked like they worked out. One of the men looked older, maybe in his 60's, the other although a distinct resemblance to the older man was notably younger mid to late 30's probably. Jamie was walked in front of the men and he felt the hands release their grips on him.

"So..." the older of the two men started "this is Officer Jamie Reagen, son of Frank Reagen. Funny, considering who your Father is I expected you to be taller"

Jamie said nothing and just looked at the man, after all it wasn't the first time someone had commented on his height heck even his own brother ribbed him about it.

"You're here for our...entertainment." the mans lips curved up in something between a smile and a sneer "I won't go into the reasons why we chose you"

"I could probably guess" the first words Jamie had spoke since his abduction. The man just grinned and and stepped to the side. Jamie felt the hands of his captors grip him again and he was walked to a door off the side of the large space and ushered through. The room was dimly lit with just a small window, too high to see through. A small metal bed was positioned with its headboard against the wall at the end of the room, a small bathroom was situated in a room to the opposite end. There was a metal table directly opposite the door, to say the room was sparse was an understatement.


	3. Chapter 3

Jamie felt the hands release him, and one of the men walked back out to the large room. He then felt the ropes cut away from his hands and him pushed further into the room

"Bathroom break" the remaining man said whilst pushing Jamie towards the small bathroom. Jamie went in, noting the lack of the door. Only then did he realise how much he did actually need to pee and so quickly relieved himself. Whilst doing this he scanned the bathroom, no windows, nothing he could use.

He peered around the door frame, it was still open and the man had moved away from it. Weighing it up in his head Jamie decided he had no choice, he was going to have to try to make a run for it.

Danny was pacing the locker room, so far other than some tyre tracks and Officer Janko ' s statement they really didn't have anything to go on. He knew that as part of the so called 'police royal family' they were perhaps more at risk than your average cop but to actually kidnap the son of the Commissioner was a bold move. "What do they want with Jamie?" Danny thought to himself, no ransom request had been made and Jamie had been missing almost 13 hours already.

Danny walked out the locker room, letting the door slam shut behind him. His partner Detective Baez looked up at him, noting the etched lines of worry on his face.

"Anything?" Her partner asked her, dropping heavily into the chair opposite her.

"We tracked Jamies phone signal, but we lost it on the outskirts of the city either his phone was switched off or its battery ran out" her partner leant back in his chair, his hand rubbing through his short hair. Baez knew this habit well, Danny always did this when he was tired and he had been on the go since the call his brother had gone missing first came through in early hours of yesterday evening.

"But at least this gives us a direction to start looking. We're pulling cctv along the route, if we can match a vehicle in the area of the abduction and along the route we've tracked with Jamies phone signal then we can make a start to locate where it went. Don't worry Danny, we will find him. "

Frank stared out the large window in his office across his city. He wondered if Jamie was in one of the buildings he could see from his vantage point on the 14th floor of 1 Police Plaza. A knock on his door snapped him from his wondering, Garrett walked in.

"Detective's tracked Officer Reagen ' s phone signal out of the city. It would appear that his phone must have been switched off now"

Frank sat down behind his desk, more papers sat there already in a pile for his attention. "Have they pulled cctv?" He asked Garrett knowing it was a stupid question, of course his detective's had done that already even a rookie would know to do that.

"Yes, and they are trawling through it as we speak. Unfortunately there does appear to be some cctv black spots along the expected route, so there will be some guess work involved to establish a match on vehicles. At that time of day the roads are full of vehicles which could potentially have been used..." Garrett ' s voice trailed off, of course his boss knew that. "I'll let you know when we have an update"

"Thank you. Can you ask Baker to signal my detail to leave, I need to go home and check how Erin and Pop are doing"

Garrett nodded and turned to walk out the office, hesitating he turned back to see Frank pinching the bridge of his nose "we'll get him back Frank" he stated as firmly as he could and then left shutting the door behind him.

Jamie took a deep breath, this may be his only chance it was now or never. He ran as fast as he could towards the door. Seeing the sudden movement the man lunged for him getting hold of Jamies arm, with all the strength he could muster Jamie pushed him off and bolted through the door. He was in the open warehouse room, it was a straight run of around 70 metres to the door he had been bought through. Praying it was unlocked Jamie continued running he could hear shouts from behind him, another door opened off to his right and a couple of men spilled out including the older gentleman who had spoken to him before.

With his heart threatening to beat it's way out of his chest Jamie ran, he ran faster than he had ever run before. Footfalls followed him as his captors raced to catch him up, just a few more meters and he would be at the door. The next bit happened in slow motion, the door opened and a figure stood in the doorway blocking the light. Jamie couldn't help but run straight into him, he desperately tried to wrestle his way past him but the size and strength of him was no match for Jamie. Arms like tree trunks enveloped Jamies frame, Jamies breath was coming in sharp panicked gasps. He struggled, he kicked out, his feet were barely scraping the floor "GET OFF ME" he shouted. He was being dragged back to the room, to his left he heard a voice call "SARAH, YOU'RE UP"

Still Jamie struggled as the door approached, ahead of him he saw a woman walk through the door and into the room.

Jamie was wrestled through into the room, the woman had her back to him doing something at the table. Panic continued to rise in Jamie, the woman turned "hold him" she said simply. Jamie felt the mans burly left arm snake tight across his chest pinning his left arm, at the same time the right hand came across his forehead and yanked his head back against the mans chest.

Sarah approached them both, using her left hand she touched Jamies stomach gently "relax" she whispered to him before plunging a needle in to his exposed neck. Jamie cried out as he felt the cool fluid enter his system.

Jamie felt his legs start to turn to lead as he continued to try to get purchase on the floor. His vision started to blur as Sarah walked past him and back to the table, his eyes were trying to close and he fought the urge with everything he had, he heard a voice which sounded distant "put him on the bed Tony". He felt his body dragged to the bed, still trying to fight the encroaching darkness he was laid on his back on the bed. Feebly he continued to try to push away the huge arms that pinned him down but it was a battle he couldn't win. The darkness took him and his eyes closed, and finally Jamie was still. ,


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thanks for all the great reviews. Tbh I'm still working out where this story is heading, think i have the general gist in my head and I hope that I am doing the characters justice.**

Frank arrived home, he found Henry and Erin in the kitchen each nursing a cup of coffee. Seeing Frank enter they both stood up

"Any news?" Erin asked hopefully. Frank shook his head and walked to the coffee maker on the counter.

"Who the hell would want to take Jamie, he's just a kid!" Henry suddenly burst out, frustration and concern evident in his voice. Frank spun on the spot staring at his Father

"He's an Officer of the NYPD who knew the risks, he is certainly not a kid" Frank responded. Pursing his lips together he walked around the kitchen island to join them at the table as they sat back down.

"No, of course he isn't Frank. I just meant he's….." Henry didn't need to say anymore, everybody sat at the table knew exactly what he meant.

Danny grabbed the file Baez handed across to him "We've got 17 vehicles all spotted on CCTV near the crime scene and again at the final CCTV point when the phone signal was lost. 12 of those could have tyres that match the tracks" she informed him.

"Ok, assuming we have multiple abductors we're looking for a larger vehicle probably a van" Danny responded checking the list. He was well aware that the hours were ticking past, the afternoon sun was already beginning to set and the 24 hours missing stage was fast approaching and as a detective he knew that the longer people are missing the less likely they are to be found alive.

"Danny, it could take days to locate the whereabouts of all those vehicles"

"Well Jamie may not have days so we'd better get started and find a way to shrink this list" Danny snapped back. He knew he sounded like he was taking his frustrations out on his partner, and he was sorry for that but the anxiety of his baby brother being missing was gnawing at him and he needed to get a lead somehow.

Sarah watched as the young man in front of her lost his fight and succumbed to the drug and the unconsciousness it bought. His skin was pale against the darkness of his NYPD uniform. Setting to the task in hand she started to untie his police issue boots and remove them, next she moved to unbutton his uniform shirt. She could feel the gentle rise and fall of his chest under the firmness of the stab vest he still wore.

"Hey Tony, give me a hand"

Tony put his hand behind Jamies head and sat him up, his head drooped under its own weight. Sarah pulled the shirt off Jamies arms and then ripped open the tapes securing his stab vest and removed it. Leaving Jamie in his uniform pants and his navy blue t-shirt.

"Right, lets go" she said to Tony turning to gather up the discarded items.

"Haven't you forgotten something" Tony said not moving.

"He's out cold Tony, it hardly seems necessary"

"Yeah, and he's already tried to escape once, don't think I want to see Garys reaction if he manages it a second time…do you?"

Sighing inwardly to herself Sarah dropped the clothing on the table and approached Jamie again. Steeling herself for what she was about to do she took a deep breath and lifted Jamies left arm above his head, securing it to the handcuffs attached to the head of the metal bedframe. Leaning over she did the same to his right arm and then stood up straight surveying what she had done. She felt pretty sick to her stomach, this wasn't sitting comfortably with her at all. She was no captor, but you don't be a member of this family and turn your back on the family ways. Walking back to the table she picked up Jamies belongings again, the shining badge on his shirt caught her eye, quickly covering it up she turned and left the room followed by Tony who pushed the door shut behind them and locked it.

Danny drove up to his Dads house, the darkness of autumn had set in and the 24 hours missing mark had passed. He climbed the stone steps and walked through the front door "DAD!" was all he heard before two small sets of arms enveloped him around his waist. Holding them tight he squeezed them back and looking up he saw Linda approaching them

"Boys, go upstairs and finish your homework. I'll call you down when dinner is ready" and with that Jack and Sean disappeared back up the staircase. Danny smiled to himself, those kids sounded like a heard of elephants very much like he remembered how him and his siblings sounded at the same ages.

"Hey Danny, are you ok?" Linda asked, resting her hand on his arm concern evident in her face.

"Yeah, where's Dad"

"In the family room"

Danny put his arm around his wifes shoulders and kissed the top of her head then walked off into the family room. There he found Henry and Erin sat on the sofa and his Dad stood by the fireplace with a glass of whisky in hand.

"Hey" he uttered, drawing their attention to him entering.

"Danny" Erin leapt up from her spot and went round the back of the sofa and hugged Danny tightly. "Is there any news on Jamie?" Danny could see that her eyes were red with the effort to not let the tears flow.

"We have some leads we're looking into" he told her trying to make his voice sound positive. He didn't want to tell her that those leads were slim and slow and he really didn't know where to turn next.

"You'll find him son" Henry piped up, trying to make his voice sound as positive as Danny had tried to make his. Just then Dannys phone started to ring

"Excuse me" Danny turned to walk out the room, he could feel all eyes on him. All hopeful that this phone call would be the one that says that Jamie had been found safe and well. "Yeah…."

"Danny, we've got a breakthrough. A witness to the van in the alley"

"A witness? But uniform canvassed that whole neighbourhood, no one came forward saying they had seen anything"

"Yeah well, it would appear this witness has some less than lawful hobbies and was worried we were looking for him. Apparently he saw the news report on an Officer missing and realised he had seen something and decided to be a good civilian" Danny could sense the sarcasm and annoyance in his partners voice

"Ok, what did he see exactly?"

"Well, he says he didn't see any abduction but he did see a dark coloured van reversed into the alley way. He's given a description of the van and we're matching it to the list now. Hopefully if we can find a match we can search to see if it has pinged any licence plate recognition cameras on route and give us a driver"

"OK, good. Let me know what you find out. I'm just at Dads house. "

"Sure thing Danny"


	5. Chapter 5

Jamie cracked his eyes open, his head felt funny . He went to rub his eyes to clear his blurry vision but quickly realised he couldn't, his hands were handcuffed above his head. Turning his head quickly to survey the room he could see that he was alone but he could hear voices, lots of voices from the other side of the door. They were laughing and cheering and frankly sounded to be having a jolly good time.

Using his feet Jamie wriggled and pushed until he was able to sit himself up a bit, he then started pulling at the cuffs that bound him. Maybe he could loosen them or maybe the noise might alert someone in the obvious crowd outside who could come in here and help him. The noise did indeed draw someone's attention, the door opened and in walked the older gentleman from before and the guy who had wrestled him back into this room and judging by their similarities Jamie guessed they were related.

"Jamie Reagan" the older guy started, approaching the bed as the door was shut behind them "time for you to earn your keep"

"What are you talking about?" Jamie tried as hard as he could to keep his voice steady.

"My guests out there are here to watch a fight, and you Jamie are the star attraction"

"Why me?" Jamie shifted his weight on the bed, he did not like feeling trapped in this way " Look man, I don't know who you are and its better for you that you just let me walk out of here right now"

The man tucked his hands in his pockets and laughed "Why, because otherwise your family will come to get me."

"Who are you?"Jamie asked. The older man smiled again " My name is Gary Payne, this is my oldest son Anthony. 12 years ago my youngest son was crossing the street when he was hit by a patrol car on a 911 call. That Officer killed my son and escaped with nothing more than a slap on the wrist. That Officer went by the name of Francis Reagan. So now, I'm going to take his youngest son from him…once we've had some fun of course"

Jamie sat there in silence, he had no idea that had happened to his Dad.

Gary nodded to Anthony "Get him up"

Anthony unlocked the cuffs and taking Jamie under his right arm he pulled him up off the bed and towards the door. As it was pushed open Jamie couldn't quite believe what he was seeing; there must have been a hundred people out there. Upon seeing the movement behind them the crowd turned and seeing Jamie being led towards the centre of the crowd they started to cheer. Jamie heard shouts of "PIGS" as he was manouvered through the crowd; clearly it was no secret to these people that he was a cop.

Once in the centre it was clear of people except one man, one very big man. "Time to fight" Anthony whispered in his ear right before he shoved Jamie at his opponent. Jamie didn't even have time to react before a fist connected with his jaw and knocked him backwards. He staggered to stay on his feet and his opponent approached him again. Jamie raised his fists into a guard position thanking himself that at least he knew how to box and this seemed to be what the crowd wanted as they let out a cheer .

Ducking and diving the two men exchanged blows, given the weight, height and reach advantage of his opponent Jamie quickly realised his only advantage was his agility. The man swung a right fist, Jamie ducked underneath it and pushed in with an uppercut to the mans abdomen. His opponent grunted loudly and the crowd booed and jeered. Jamie straightened up ready to defend himself again and at that moment someone came from the crowd behind him and kicked the back of his leg out, with the surprise momentarily distracting him his opponent took the opportunity to grab Jamies head and headbutt him. Jamie staggered, blood pouring from his nose.

What happened next definitely wasn't in any boxing rule book he knew off. A couple of members of the crowd came up behind Jamie and grabbed his arms pulling them behind his back, giving his opponent the chance to rain down blow after blow on Jamie. It wasn't long before Jamie watched as his vision disintegrated and darkness took hold to the sound of cheers and the shout of "NYPD Knock Out!"

"Bingo!" Baez jumped at the outburst from her partner, standing up from her desk and walking round to Dannys desk she asked him "You found something?"

"We have a couple of matches on the van description. Both have pinged CCTV licence plate cameras, one is registered to a Dean Bathlin, of Manhatten Removals and the other to a Gary Payne a local boxing gym owner. "

" So lets go question them" Danny didn't need asking twice, grabbing his jacket, gun and badge from the desk and the paper with the information he followed his partner out of the building. Silently he prayed to himself that his would be a break through that they needed.

As he headed to the car he dialled his Dads number and filled him in.

"Ok Danny, keep me informed the minute you have any further information." Frank hung up the phone and his heart was hopeful. He knew his eldest son was an amazing detective and he had plenty of faith that Danny would soon be well on the way to finding his boy.

Frank walked back into the family room where everyone was sat waiting for news from the phone call. "Danny has a couple of leads, him and Baez are on it"

"Will this lead him to Uncle Jamie?" Nicky's voice piped up from the corner. She had obviously been crying, she was very close to Jamie.

"I hope so " Frank responded.

Jamies head felt like it could explode, opening his eyes a blurry vision sat on the edge of his bead. Blinking to clear his eyes he realised it was Sarah, hre thick black curly hair framing her face. He could feel as she wiped his face with a damp cloth, and as he opened his eyes fully she met his gaze with her own and smiled at him.

"Hey Jamie, hows the head feeling" she asked, still gently wiping at his face

"Like I've gone ten rounds with Mike Tyson"

Sarah smiled "I'm just trying to clean you up, hold still"

"Thanks. " seeing her smile falter Jamie couldn't help but feel like she wasn't his enemy " why did you drug me before, who are you?"

"I'm really sorry about that Jamie. I'm Sarah, Gary is my Father. I just do what I'm asked" She stood up, returning the bowl of water and cloth to the table at the corner of the room. Jamie stood up from the bed, grateful to not be cuffed to it. His head swam a bit and he reached out to the wall to steady himself

"Can you help me? Call 911, tell them where I am? Please Sarah"

Sarah wouldn't meet Jamies bright blue eyes "I'm sorry, I cant" she turned to head back for the door and Jamie reached out and grasped her arm turning her back towards him "Please Sarah, they're going to kill me you realise this right. I can't fight, the entire crowd out there are against me" He indicated back to the door that still had the sounds of the party coming from behind it.

Just then the door opened and Gary stood in the doorway, "Ready for round 2 kid" he smirked reaching for Jamies arm. Jamie walked towards the door, what was the point in refusing he would still just be forced out the door but he looked back at Sarah as he left.

Sarah turned away from his pleading eyes, she wanted to help him he seemed like a decent guy but her family would kill her.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thanks for all the great reviews. Sorry for the delay in posting, weekends keep me busy and not a lot of opportunity to write. Anyway, I hope you like the next chapters.**

Danny and Maria pulled up outside an old brick building, it started raining heavily . The buildings crumbling façade belying the business that was run from it. A faded sign said "Payne's Boxing Gym", and there were various posters advertising various matches that were long past date. Climbing out the car they approached the building and opened the door, ensuring their badges were on display and hands on their weapons they climbed the stair case.

"Hello, police" Danny called. A woman who had to be close to 70 walked out from around the corner

"Can I help you Officers"

"Detectives Reagan and Baez, we're looking for Gary Payne" Danny said, holiding up his badge for the lady to see.

"Not here" she answered shortly

"Any idea where they might be Mrs…?"

"Ms Delgado, and no"

"Are you sure Ms Delgado" Baez asked quickly noting the frustration that was becoming evident in her partners face "its really important"

"They got a warehouse upstate somewhere, use it to hold private fight nights. Maybe up there, dunno though haven't seen him for a few days"

Danny felt his stomach flip, this could be his next solid lead "Do you know where upstate? Do you have an address?"

Ms Delgado shrugged "Sorry, that's all I got. Now would you mind clearing out of here, I got a tonne of cleaning to do and your wet shoes are messing up my floor"

Before Danny could respond Baez took his elbow to turn him back to the stairs "Thank you for your help Ma'am" she said and she turned to follow her partner back down the stairs.

Baez found Danny standing in the rain "Get in the car, you're getting soaked"

Sitting in the car Danny turned to her "Well that hasn't gotten us anywhere. We know he has a warehouse but upstate is pretty damned big, its not going to be easy to track that down. For all we know Jamie could already be…."

"No, Danny, No. Look Jamie can take care of himself, he'll be fine. We'll find him ok, lets get back to the squad and start the search for that warehouse"

"That could take days"

"We'll find it" Baez hoped she sounded reassuring to her partner. She knew it could be a needle in a haystack search but a lead is a lead and this was theirs.

Jamie was in the "ring" fighting someone slightly more his size. So far he had managed to hold his own, much to the disappointment of the crowd. Remembering the last fight he had tried to keep his distance from the crowd as much as possible. A couple of times he had felt hands reaching to grab him but he was better prepared this time and quickly managed to shake them off.

His opponent stood at around 6ft 1in, so still a few inches on his 5ft 8ins but at least he wasn't built like goliath like every other man Jamie seemed to have come into contact with. Blocking a punch to his right Jamie kicked out at his opponents stomach sending him stumbling back in to the crowd. More boo's and jeers greeted Jamie as he swung at his opponent and knocked him clean on the jaw, his opponent fought back with an uppercut to Jamies already sore ribs causing him to hiss in pain to the cheers of the crowd. Facing off against each other Jamie and his opponent ducked and dived, punched and kicked, Jamie feigned a kick and as his opponent went to block Jamie took the opportunity to land a punch square on the side of his head. With a grunt his opponent dropped to the ground, unconscious, blood pouring from his nose on to the concrete.

The crowd erupted, angry shouts and jeers. Jamie just took a quick look around and walked back to the room. Shutting the door behind him he went to the bathroom and washed his face, panting from the fight he stalked out the bathroom as the door opened and Sarah walked in. She shut the door behind her and as she turned to face him he could see the worry in her face, evident in the crease in her forehead

"What did you do that for?!" she asked him, she was trying hard not to shout.

"Do what Sarah, defend myself. What, was that not good enough entertainment for the arena out there?"

"Jamie, you have no idea what my Dad is capable of. He's not going to like …." She didn't get to finish that sentence before the door swung open and Gary flew in his face beetroot with rage.

Launching at Jamie he wrapped one hand around his throat and pushed him back until Jamies back hit the wall

"You little punk, you think that was clever do you" he shouted in Jamies face his hand around Jamies throat barely stopping himself from squeezing the life out of him.

"If you thought I was going to go out there and take a beating, then you really have no idea what a Reagan is !" Jamie threw back at him. His rage was equally evident, he didn't ask to be here, he didn't ask to have been beaten, knocked unconscious , and held against his will.

Gary put his face right up to Jamies, Jamie thought that this was it, this was the moment Gary would kill him. He could feel the fingers closing tighter around his throat his windpipe starting to be constricted. Then Gary laughed and released him, pushing Jamie to the floor. As Jamie lay on his back coughing he crouched down to meet his gaze

"Yeah, well, tomorrow will not be so easy for you kid. "

He stood and walked out, his son Anthony entered the room. He looked equally pissed off "Get on the bed"

"Tony, let me deal with him" Sarah pleaded.

"Out" Anthony hissed at his sister. With a last look back at Jamie she walked out the door. Jamie stood up, trying to draw himself up to full height despite the pain in his ribs. He knew he was no match to Anthony, the guy was a giant but equally he didn't want to be curled up on the floor like a coward.

Anthony just grinned and walked over to him, one tree trunk size arm took Jamie around the throat and dragged him back to the bed. Throwing him down Anthony grabbed Jamies arms and wrenching them above his head handcuffed him to the bed. He put one hand on Jamies chest pinning him down

"That was some good fighting you did just then kid" he sneered "I'm looking forward to tomorrow. Guess who you're fighting" and with a laugh he pushed off Jamie and pushed out the door locking it behind him. Jamie just lay there with his heart beating heavily in his chest, if he had to face Anthony tomorrow then he knew his time was numbered.


	7. Chapter 7

Frank got off the phone with his oldest son, he was pleased to hear that there was a lead of sorts but he was worried by how stressed Danny sounded. He knew his son hadn't been to sleep properly since Jamie went missing and he was concerned that he would burn himself out before he could find Jamie.

"How are you doing Francis?" Henry asked. Sitting down heavily in the chair next to him and passing Frank a cup of coffee. Henry knew the answer of course, he had watched his son lose a child to the job, is faced with watching another and worrying that the remaining son would burn himself out.

"I'm ok Pops, Danny has picked up another lead. Just hope he can follow it up before he drops with exhaustion".

"Danny hasn't slept properly since Jamie disappeared"

"No"

"Call Baker, get her to bring him here and let him sleep" Henry suggested

"You think he will come? You know Danny, he would rather run himself into the ground than give up on Jamie"

"Make the call Francis"

"What is it?" Baez asked as Danny hung up the phone

"Baker is outside, she's come to take me to Dad's"

"Why?"

"No idea, but you may as well get yourself home for a bit and get some rest. I'll deal with the Commissioner and then come back and continue trying to locate the warehouse"

"Are you sure Danny, I can stay"

"No, you go. See you tomorrow"

"OK, night"

"Night Partner"

Danny headed downstairs, wondering why on earth his Dad had sent Baker in a car to fetch him, after all if he wanted Danny to go to his house he could have driven himself in his Jeep.

Pulling up at his Fathers house he got out and jogged up the stairs, the night air had a chill in it and for a moment his brain jumped to an image of Jamie out in the cold night all alone.

"DAD" he called entering the house. Frank walked out of the kitchen to his son in the hallway.

"Danny"

"What am I doing here Dad, kind of busy right now you know" he mentally kicked himself for that last comment.

"I know, and I also know you have been working over the last 24 plus hours with no break and no sleep and I know you will intend to stay awake all night tonight as well and, well, you'll be no good to anyone like that. " Danny went to protest but before he could answer Frank continued "So you are going to eat a proper meal here with us and then you are going to go up to your old room and get some sleep…..no arguments"

"But Dad, every minute I'm not working to find Jamie is another minute Jamie is out there. How can I rest knowing he's out there and god knows what could be happening to him. "

"And just what kind of condition do you think you are going to be in to help your baby brother if you don't eat and sleep. "

Danny knew this was an argument he wasn't going to win and truth be told he was both starving and exhausted.

Jamie spent the following day handcuffed to the bed. One of Garys men briefly came in to let Jamie eat and use the bathroom a couple of times but other than that he spent the whole day locked up. He watched as the small window went from day to night, his stomach was doing flip flops as he heard people entering the warehouse. His next fight must be coming shortly and he wasn't confident that this was a fight he had a chance of winning.

"NO…NO….NO…NO" Baez watched as her partner screwed up piece of paper after piece of paper as they crossed the lists of warehouses off the list and he tossed them in the trash.

" 9 hours of searching and each one a bust, its gotta be here somewhere" Danny moaned exasperated. He felt better for the food and sleep at his Dads but he was acutely aware that another day had already passed with no more leads.

"Danny….."Baez called her partner, her attention drawn to something

"I'm going to go down and shake that old lady till she gives up the info…"

"Danny"

"She has to know something, have heard something"

"DANNY!" Baez yelled at him

"What?"

"I think I've found it. I cross checked the remaining warehouse addresses with the local town complaints departments and I've found one that has had excessive complaints made for noise and nuisance. Local PD also have nuisance complaints, brawls etc, sounds like the place for an underground not entirely above board boxing club don't you think"

Danny jumped up and ran around to his partners desk, checking the address on a map he plotted its location.

"That's easily a 4 hour drive from here, call local PD and get them to watch the place but not to show themselves until we get there ok. I'm going to call Dad"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N FYI, I have been putting paragraph breaks in, to try to separate areas of the story. I don't know if this is showing up right as on mine it seems to all be squished together. No idea why this will be and I hope people won't find it too difficult to read. Reckon this story may run to another chapter, possibly two. I have a rough idea of how I want the ending to go, just hope I can get there and do the story justice. Thank you for all the follows and reviews, means a lot to get such kind comments. PS I am from the UK so I have no real idea of place names etc, bare with me if it is all wrong.**

Jamie heard the lock go on the door and it swung open to reveal Gary, he walked in with a big grin on his face. Clearly he thought this was going to be a great fight that him and the crowd would enjoy and judging by his response when Jamie won the last fight his glee wasn't because he thought Jamie might win; rather the exact opposite.

He walked over and undid the handcuffs "Giving the crowd what they want this time kid, I cant wait to see it" and with that he lead Jamie out the door and back into the happy crowd.

They were all chanting "TONY TONY TONY", in the "ring" stood Anthony flexing his muscles to the delight of the crowd. Upon noticing Jamies entrance the calls of "PIG" and "POLICE SCUM" joined the cheers for Anthony.

Jamies heart was threatening to jump out of his chest, he was starting to struggle to control his breathing as he battled to keep the rising panic under control. Jamie knew he could fight, he had done pretty well on the NYPD team and Harvard team but he wasn't usually having to fight some monster of a man that Jamie was pretty sure could even make his Dad look short. He knew his only chance might be the same as with his first fight, being smaller his agility was better than Anthony's.

Anthony marched up upon Jamie and swung for him, Jamie ducked and side stepped Anthony coming up on his left side. Keeping his guard up Jamie delivered a punch to Anthony's kidney as hard as he could, the bigger man didn't even react. It was as if nothing more than a fly had swatted at his side. Anthony lifted his left leg and thrust kicked out at Jamie who was still at his side. Jamie was sent flying into the crowd.

Wrestling himself out of the grip of the crowd who were taking their usual opportunity to punch and scratch at Jamie themselves he ducked under another swing, only to be caught in the jaw by Anthonys other tree trunk arm. For a moment all Jamie could see was dots as he struggled to compose himself "Whack", another strike, this time to his ribs again. Jamie was sure he felt one crack, "Thwump" Jamie hit the deck taken out by a roundhouse kick.

Forcing himself to keep breathing Jamie tried to stand, his legs didn't want to cooperate and his head couldn't seem to figure out which was was up. The next thing he knew was him being lifted off his feet and launched across the ring, landing in a sprawled heap. As the crowd kicked at him Jamie curled up doing his best to cover up. But he knew this was it, his body was giving out on him. It simply couldn't take anymore.

As Jamie lay there waiting for the next punch it didn't come, instead he could feel the feet all around him starting to run. People were jumping over him in their haste to leave, pushing himself up on his hands and blinking to clear his vision he could see Gary and Anthony heads together in a heated discussion.

As the room cleared Anthony came and pulled Jamie to his feet, wrapping his big meaty arm around Jamies neck, not strangling him but using it to hold Jamies weight.

"Take him with us, we'll go to the house and do it there before they arrive" Gary hastily instructed Anthony

"How did they find us?" Anthony asked his Father

"I don't know, but our PD mole just told me they're on their way. We've got 10 minutes to get out of here and on the road before the NYPD show up"

Anthony nodded and started dragging Jamie towards the outside door, the one he had originally been dragged through. Jamie was barely keeping in contact with the ground, his head was swimming. He had no idea what was going on but he could tell Gary and Anthony were worried, he hoped this meant his family had found him.

"SARAH"

"Dad?"

"Get my bags out the office and meet me in the van. We've been rumbled. We're heading back to the house, you've got 2 minutes"

Sarah nodded and run off to the office. "Rumbled" she thought to herself, guess that means the NYPD and Jamies family have found them and she knew if that was the case then when they arrived at the house Jamie would be taken inside and killed. Of this she had no doubt.

Looking back to check the coast was clear she removed Jamies uniform from the desk draw and grabbing a piece of paper quickly wrote the address of her Dads house, tucking it into the pocket of Jamies shirt and then stuffed it back in the drawer being sure to leave it open a little.

She hoped the NYPD would search the office and find the note and get to Jamie before he finally lost his life.

Danny had his car going as fast as he dared, scenery flew past the windows. As they came upon the warehouse they found one local PD officer watching

"Hey, wheres the rest of you!?" Danny called to him leaping from his car.

"Uh, just me Detective" The local Officer replied, Danny had no idea this Officer had warned Gary of their impending arrival and that the warehouse was now empty.

Weapons drawn and with the NYPD swat team they approached the building. Smashing through the door into the warehouse they yelled "POLICE" to announce their presence and then began searching the place.

Danny made his way to the door on the far side of the warehouse, opening it he saw the bed with the handcuffs still attached to the head of it. He knew Jamie had been here

"Detective" one of the swat officers called. He ran out, hoping he wasn't about to be told they had found his brothers body. It had not escaped the notice of anyone that there was definitely blood spatters on the floor along with a sea of discarded cups. If he didn't know better he would think there had been a frat party held here. Searching for the Officer who had called his name he made he was towards the Office. There the officer had a desk draw open, peering inside his breath caught in his throat as he saw Jamies uniform sat in there, his silver badge glinting in the officers torch light.

Danny reached out and pulled the shirt from the draw and a piece of paper fell out of the pocket onto the floor. Opening it Danny read the short note

"1244 Rushden Ave, help him fast"

No name was signed.

"BAEZ" Danny yelled running out the office and heading back for the door, as his partner joined him Danny yelled out to the Sergeant running the swat team the address he had just read and with that every body leapt into their vehicles and sped away.

Danny knew this was where he would find his brother. He just hoped he wouldn't be too late.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Just a short one for you, keep that suspense (mean, me?). What do you reckon, has Jamie survived a gun shot at his head? Can Danny cope if he doesnt make it on time? What about Sarah?**

The van stopped and the back doors were flung open. Gary stood there looking flustered, looking around to check none of the neighbours were snooping he indicated to Anthony to bring Jamie into the house.

Jamie had his hands tied behind his back and was pretty sore from his stint at the fight club, however knowing that if he went into this house he would most likely meet his end he made sure he wouldn't come quietly. He kicked out at Anthony as he pulled Jamie off the van and opened his mouth to yell for help but Anthony was quick to cover his mouth with his hand and drag a fighting Jamie in the front door.

The house looked like your typical small town suburb house, all white picket fences and bright flower beds. As Jamie was shoved through the door he could hear Sarah pleading with her Father to not do this, to just let Jamie go and they could all go away together. But her Father was clearly having none of this "In the back" he growled to Anthony who shoved Jamie through the carpeted hallway with the family pictures hung on the wall and into a room at the end of the hallway.

This room like the rest of the house just seemed like your typical family home. Polished hard wood floors, pretty drapes on the windows and a fireplace. Gary pulled a chair from the small table at the side of the room and dropped it in the middle of the floor, Anthony dropped Jamie on it.

"You bloody cops" Gary spat at him as he paced in front of Jamie. Sarah stood just inside the door, she looked terrified to even breathe in case she incurred some of her Fathers wrath too "you all think you're better than everyone else, you swan around like the world owes you something"

"What, you didn't think kidnapping a police officer might mean that they came looking for me" Jamie shouted back. He wasn't going to take his fate lying down, but all his little outburst earned him was a backhand around his jaw from Gary.

It was then he saw the slight flash of black metal, as Gary pulled a revolver out of his waistband and aimed it at Jamies head.

"You think you're so smart kid, you have no idea. I had planned on your Father finding your body on his doorstep, but I guess now he'll never know what happened to you and you'll be eaten by the birds instead"

"DAD NO!" Sarah shouted as Gary raised his weapon. Jamie refused to let him see his terror and stared at Gary square in the face, his chin raised in defiance

"SHUT UP SARAH, say goodbye kid"

**BANG**


	10. Chapter 10

Jamie saw the flash of the gun and a blur of movement, despite himself he couldn't help shutting his eyes, opening them with surprise to find himself unharmed. That's when he heard the animal like cry that came from the man in front of him.

"NOOOOOOOOoooooooooo"

Looking down Jamie could see Sarah, she had thrown herself in front of Jamie and taken the gun shot. Jamie leapt up from the chair, cursing his hands still being behind his back

"Sarah, sarah can you hear me" He called kneeling down beside her. The bullet had ripped through her chest right through her heart. The blood pulsed out of the wound, the floor was slowly starting to swim in the crimson tide as the life pumped its way out of her.

"UNTIE MY HANDS" Jamie yelled towards Gary and Anthony but they both just stood there staring at the scene unfolding before them.

Sarah turned glassy eyes to Jamie and their gaze met "Sorry" she mouthed before the light left her eyes and the final breath left her body

"POLICE, NOBODY MOVE" came the cry as the sound of a wooden door being splintered peppered the silence of the tragedy unfolding.

"JAMIE? JAMIE ARE YOU HERE?" came the call

"DANNY, BACK HERE" Jamie yelled.

Danny and several other officers came running into the room. Quickly surveying the scene Danny rushed over to his brother, and grabbing his pocket knife cut the ropes binding Jamie whilst the other officers took Gary and his son into their custody.

"Get a bus!" Jamie yelled not even acknowledging his brothers questions about what had just happened. He scooped Sarah up into his arms and sat there holding her, her blood staining his already filthy NYPD issue trousers and t-shirt. "I've got you Sarah, I've got you. Hold on, I've got you"

Jamie stood staring out the window of his hospital room, the sun was rising and the autumn leaves on the trees were being bathed in its glow. Compared to the city this suburban hospital was quiet, its streets peppered with the few early communters. The events of the last two days seemed a life time away and if it wasn't for his bandaged chest and brusied face the whole thing could have been a dream.

Jamie didn't hear the door open behind him

"You should be in bed son" came the gruff voice of his Father. Turning slowly towards him Jamie smiled and walked back over to his hospital bed. It didn't escape Franks attention that the smile given to him hadn't reached Jamies eyes, nor had it escaped him that Jamie moved with the carefulness of a man who was in pain.

Jamie slowly climbed on to the bed and sat back against the pillows, Frank came over and pulled the covers back over his youngest sons legs. He used to tuck Jamie in when he was little, every night when he returned from a late tour he would creep in to Jamies room knowing that his son was a terrible fidget in bed and had usually kicked the covers off.

"How are you feeling ?" Frank asked, sitting in the chair next to Jamies bed. The birds were singing loudly outside the window, the world had no idea that his son was sat here in pain and not totally of the physical kind.

"I'm fine"

Frank nodded, he knew Jamie well enough to know that his quietness was a sign that he was in fact not fine.

"Gary Payne and his son Anthony have both been charged with kidnapping, assult of a police officer and murder"

Jamie stayed quiet

"Sarah had left a note at the warehouse telling Danny where to find you. She was a very brave young lady" Frank watched as Jamie turned his head away, blinking rapidly. He could tell that Jamie was trying very hard not to cry.

"Yes she was" He finally answered.

"So the Doc said you need to spend 24 hours here for observation and then we can take you home"

Jamie nodded "Ok"

"It wasn't your fault son"

"I know that"

"As long as you do…Danny is waiting outside to see you"

Taking Jamies silence as acceptance that his big brother wouldn't take no for an answer Frank rose from the chair and walked across the room. Opening the door he saw Danny waiting, pacing the hallway like a caged animal.

Upon seeing his Dad leave the room Danny rushed up to him "How is he?"

"He's hurting" Danny knew that his Dad didn't just mean his cuts, bruises and broken ribs

Danny walked past Frank and pushed open the door. Peering into the room that the sunlight was starting to brighten he saw his brother on the bed. His head was leaning back against the pillows, his hands laying across his bandadged ribs.

"Hey kid" Danny walked towards Jamie, he was working damn hard to not show the concern and anger he felt at seeing his brothers condition. "you look like you could do with a weeks worth of Linda's cooking to fatten you up"

Jamie tried to smile, he knew his brother was just trying to cheer him up but he didn't feel like it.

"Those guys are going away for a long time Jamie, and detectives are busy trying to get the names of anyone who worked with them and whoever attended those fights"

"That's good Danny, thanks"

Danny's head creased in concern "You ok?"

"Yeah fine " Jamies voice raised in an anger he no longer felt like he could control "I've spent the last two days fighting for my life literally, I cant move without the pain shooting through me as a lovely reminder of what happened and I couldn't save a terrified girl from her murderous mental case family"

"None of that was your fault Jamie"

"Yeah…..I bet you wouldn't have let them kidnap you so easily"

"Hey hey hey, don't go there kid ok. Jamie they drugged you, there wasn't anything you could have done and judging by those bruises you gave up a pretty good fight yourself"

"Didn't help though did it"

Danny sat down on the edge of the bed and rested his hand over his brothers, he could feel the tension like Jamie wanted to pull away and he grasped him lightly "You couldn't do anything to help Sarah, but you did keep yourself alive and we are all pretty damned grateful for that. Give it time Jamie. "

Danny stood up to leave as a nurse entered the room ready to give Jamie his next dose of painkillers

"And hey, Janko is back at the 12th biting at the bit to see you" Danny winked and walked out.

THE END


End file.
